Talk:Dead Heat Summer Race!/@comment-159.203.11.112-20170813232124/@comment-28209103-20170814100000
well first of all the mysogyny is including but not limited to sexual objectification.. it's just one aspect of it however mysogyny aren't equal to sexual objectification, Sexual objectification is just one of the symptom not the defining part of it. Pre-modern era people rarely had the ability to comprehend such advanced concept as sexual objectification mostly due to lack of information but nowadays people rarely comprehend most thing adequately because too much information not enough understanding,, as a result nowadays a lot of thing become chaotic and intermingled.. Without writing too much essay I just want to say that understand that any concept is not as simple as it is, if we talk bout mysogyny then we need to highlight cultural and historical aspect of it because.. well I never really studied it in details but at least it strikes me as something formed due to socialization, it already exist since time immemorial but back the term of it is "natural male-female relation" also it's not universal since the doctrine it doesn't exist in matrimonial society.. Meanwhile sexual objectification is.. relatively complicated, there's lot of aspect of it, however the main cause is a completely primal and base thing relatively unrelated with other people, that is sexual drive, a psychological aspect; spesifically it rooted in sexual fantasy that everyone both male and female had, however if it's just in your head fantasy then no one would raise the topic, ever. Thus the the 2nd factor that made it a thing is of course technology,, that is now we can share our fantasy in tangible form and let other judge it, combine that with gender movement and voila you get the current state of society is. Both male and female have sexual fantasy and it is beneficial for happiness and your life in general, sometimes it might be used to cope with reality. It might also because some people have fetish that hardly can be carried on IRL. Thus I hardly have any problem with it, ultimately it's just a fantasy and I don't give a fuck about other people opinion on my sexual life. This kind of bussiness sell people entertaiment, one of the way to entertain people is by catering to their fantasy and it's completely natural thing to do, when you watch/read/listen to any entertainment you do not dictate what is proper by your opinion and what is not. Peach are not captured because she's weak dependent woman, she's just captured, don't add your own narrative on it! It's pretty simple really, if for example suddenly everything you like are filled with ugly overweight guy/girl would you still watch it? Catering to fantasy means it'll be unrealistic. However I must highlight that one of the deep seated reason to hate the fantasy of the opposite gender is simply self-confidence.. basically since everyone can see the others fantasy inevitably it led to comparing and it'll let to loss of confidence cuz you're comparing fantasy with reality, at first it's the appearance, then it escalates into personality. I mean What's wrong with male loving "this type" of women, and women prefer "that type" of man? What happened in Fate is simply catering to those preference, what this game did to Male and Female heroic spirit is simply catering to the taste of each gender. The problem is that male usually are less "jealous" with other people appearance or history,, we're territorial being, we don't care bout other male till they challenged our territory, otherwise we're pretty chill to other male. for example I want to have a nice drink with Andersen and love to hang out with Robin and Cu. I mean I'm sure most of us is not the hunk Gilgamesh with his "nice body" and "carnivore attitude" + "Unlimited wealth", if you ask us to live up to Gil standard then I prefer to do Harakiri right here right now. Sexual appearance aside, it is the personality of certain person with fox ear is the reason I'm here in the first place,, you'll be damned to find someone wtih calculative, highly pragmatic, loyal and for the most part are loose with moral like Tamamo IRL. the sharp tounge and multifaceted face is a nice bonus. Note that this is just one aspect of the topic, it covered the basic but not the application however I believe I already made my point across. Don't go around getting triggered over everything or jumping to conclusion, there's high chance that the dev are simply selling his product based on people taste without any mysogynistic intent.. However as I said I skipped most of the event so it doesn't rule out the chance that the event are indeed backed by hatred and patronizing view on woman.